Godzilla Vol 1
| years published = 1977-1979 | total issues = 24 | featured characters = Godzilla | creators = Doug Moench; Herb Trimpe; Jim Mooney; Tom Sutton; Jack Abel; Dan Green; Klaus Janson }} Godzilla, King of the Monsters was the first American comic book series to license Toho Company's Godzilla franchise. The series was published by Marvel Comics from August, 1977 to July, 1979, spanning a total of twenty-four issues. Creative staff on the series included writer Doug Moench and artists Herb Trimpe, Jim Mooney, Tom Sutton, Jack Abel, Dan Green, Klaus Janson and many moore. The series distinguished itself from other Godzilla-related media in that it took place within the continuity of the mainstream Marvel Universe. The book took place almost entirely in the United States and the famous city-smashing monster enjoyed the opportunity to mash it up with some of Marvel's brand name characters including the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, S.H.I.E.L.D. and the lesser-known Champions of Los Angeles. Several new daikaiju were introduced in the series as foils for Godzilla including the Sasquatch-inspired Yetrigar, the alien clam Rhiahn, the caterpillar-like Krollar, the quadroped Triax and the giant Mecha known as Red Ronin. Supporting cast members on the series included S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Tim "Dum Dum" Dugan and Gabriel Jones, as well as Robert Takiguchi, Hugh Howards, Yuriko Takiguchi and Hugh Howards and Tamara Hashioka. After the cancellation of the series, the license to use the Godzilla name expired and Marvel Comics could no longer use the property. However, they did succeed in keeping the mutant dinosaur around for future appearances, albeit with an altered appearance and without the moniker "Godzilla". The mutated Godzilla appeared only sporadically, but has been seen in issues of Iron Man and The Uncanny X-Men. Issues * ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' #1 * ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' #2 * ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' #3 * ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' #4 * ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' #5 * ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' #6 * ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' #7 * ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' #8 * ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' #9 * ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' #10 * ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' #11 * ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' #12 * ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' #13 * ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' #14 * ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' #15 * ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' #16 * ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' #17 * ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' #18 * ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' #19 * ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' #20 * ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' #21 * ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' #22 * ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' #23 * ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' #24 Notes * All twenty-four issues of Godzilla, King of the Monsters was reprinted in black in white in the Essential Godzilla trade paperback, released January, 2006. * Seventeen out of Twenty-four issues featured cover art illustrations by Herb Trimpe. See also External Links ---- Category:Marvel Comics